


Pleasuring A Husband

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leashes, M/M, Porn Magazines, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Gluskin has been working toward training his bride.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Pleasuring A Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this.

Gluskin leaves him a magazine on the pillow, and was he home with Lisa and his children, Waylon would give anything for this magazine. A collection has been accumulated on his office bookshelves through anniversaries, antique stores Lisa frequented, and donations for research. 

Clearly, he’s loved the magazine again and again. Waylon’s thumbnail, grown long and buffed for him to paint when the mood strikes, catches on the sticky centerfold. Happy to satisfy him versus beginning a new argument, he raises his thumb to his mouth, lapping up the taste, no doubt he’s watching somewhere nearby. 

“I’ll be a dutiful partner,” he says aloud. “I’ll do even better, even more than this whore plastered here on these pages…”

A woman, hogtied, gagged on cock and spoon shoved into her ass, has been splayed on the table. Her breasts have been smashed down into the tablecloth, her bra and panties acting as the rope. In truth, her lingerie wouldn’t complement his skin, but his mannequins have begun wearing negligees, teddies, and tights. Gluskin has been moving away from hobbling him during the daytime, preferring to leash him and leave him or bring him along. 

“I promise,” he gasps when the leash goes taut. “Darling…” 

“A brave woman, promising things to her husband when she has no idea what he craves.” Gluskin tugs again, hard enough to pull his head back. “I offered up the ass, breasts, pussy, passing you around between three other men, the twins prefer tag-teaming and will potentially split you apart. Imagine the ogre, Walker, how he’s going to leave you ruined, overfilled with his seed, and lubricating my way?” 

“Whatever pleases you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed with bookmarking, commenting, and kudos.


End file.
